A Life not Wasted
by Pippin3
Summary: All About Tristan! O and the other nights. Tristan falls in love. Tristan has just joined Arthur and his knights. Starts off after Tristans first battle. Takes me a long time to update, not sure if i'll even keep the story. Just testing! Please Read and
1. Well Done!

A Life not Wasted

About Tristan and the other nights(Tristan falls in love) starts off after Tristan's first battle.

Well Done

Arthur looked around, tons of dead bodies surrounded his feet. He never found pleasure in killing, but was satisfied with what he and the other nights had done to the woads which had attacked them. Unfortunately one knight who was only eighteen had found freedom through a path which many did not want to take. His name was Ellius he was a new timer at fighting along with Tristan a quiet, strong, lad with much talent and much emotion. Tristan wept for his fellow "trainee". Arthur seeing this went over to comfort him.

"You must get used to death" Arthur said calmly, "we miss those who leave us, but must continue with our lives, if we weep for them too long then, we too, will join them In the after life. Here dry your eyes you'll see your friend again." Arthur said handing him a bloody piece of ripped cloth, "You did well Tristan you fought with passion and were able to disguise your emotions. That is key in battle. Never let your enemy really know how you feel." Arthur walked away and went to investigate his friends wounds.

No one was hurt badly. Gawain had the worst injury, an arrow through his shoulder. Galahad, Bors, Lancelot, Dagonet, Arthur, Geremus, and Tamari all made it through the battle with only minor scrapes and cuts. Tristan was still sitting beside Ellius' body. When he finally looked up he realized all the knights were waiting for him to mount his horse. He scrambled on top of his beautiful bay mare and followed the knights into the forest.


	2. Meeting Tamari

The knights rode until dark, they reached a little village about 100 miles from where they really needed to be. Gawain was riding with Galahad due to his injury. Galahad dismounted with the others then he and Bors carried Gawain into the doctors house and onto a bed in the corner of the room. Gawain was conscious but not able to walk. He moaned as Bors and Galahad placed him on the bed. The doctor entered the room and the knights left Gawain in his care.

"Tristan take these horses and put them in the stable" Arthur commanded "Tamari, you can help him." Tamari took the reins of Galahad, Bors, Geremus, and her own horse and started walking towards the stable while Tristan grabbed the other horses and ran after her. Tamari was an attractive nineteen year old girl. She had long, light brown hair that was tied back and gorgeous green eyes that could pierce a persons heart. Tristan on the other hand was not the most handsome man around he had hazelnut eyes and ear length dark brown hair. About 5'11 in height but not clumsy at all. He was graceful and used that in his fighting.

They reached the stable and placed each of the horses in a different stall. When they were finished Tamari walked over to Tristan.

"I never officially introduced myself. I am Tamari but you can call me Tami for short" Tamari said holding out her hand. To Tristan her voice sound like music; soft, beautiful, and soothing. Tristan finally realized what he was doing and shook her hand.

"Uh… I am Tristan."

"Nice to meet you Tristan, You are a great fighter."

"Um… Ah…Yah you too thanks I think… I mean… I… nice weather huh" The way she said his name was mesmerizing.

"Yah it's gorgeous. well I'll see you around then," She replied and skipped off.

"I'll be seeing a lot of you now. Not like that's a bad thing I… think… it… Yah, bye," Tristan was confused he had never felt this way over a girl before. And he had never stumbled over his words when talking to one but there was just something about her that he was hooked on.

"_Now she probably thinks I'm a retard, ugg idiot me!"_ Tristan thought to himself then walked towards the knights who had gathered in the courtyard.


	3. The Way Things are Done

Tristan walked slowly towards the knights. How he wished that Ellius was here now. He'd know exactly what to do about Tamari.

"Hey Tristan great job we really taught those woads a lesson huh," Bors exclaimed loudly like always.

"So Tristan you going to join us at the tavern tonight," Gawain asked.

"There's great drinks," said Galahad

"Great fun," Gawain replied

"And great women," Galahad said nudging Gawain as a pretty lady walked by, "whit whoooo" Galahad whistled.

"Ahhh I don't think so," Tristan replied

"Good choice Tristan," Tamari's voice startled him he hadn't seen her behind Lancelot, "You don't want to become like these guys here" she said punching Galahad who in return grabbed her and kissed her cheek. She stuggled and finally pushed herself away from him and stumbled towards Tristan who grabbed her arms and caught her before she fell.

"See you don't want to be like them." Tamari said with Tristan's arms still around her.

"No I don't," Tristan said dreamingly.

"You don't want to be like them," Gawain said mockingly then hit Galahad.

"Oh no," Galahad said as he pretended to fall into Tristan's arms, "six inches," Everyone laughed and started heading towards the tavern. Tamari walked away and looked behind her at Tristan who was just smiling.

"Tristan!" she shouted.

"huh what?" he replied

"Just making sure you were ok,"

"Oh yah I was just ahh… thinking," he replied as Tamari walked towards him.

"OOO thinking," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, "what were you thinking about?"

"ahh nothing re…" Tamari interrupted him with a kiss.

"oooooooooo, smoochy smoochy," Galahad said as he came out form behind a building. Tamari released Tristan and started to chase Galahad but was grabbed by Gawain. Once again Tamari struggled but this time couldn't get loose. Tristan realized what was happening and ran over he ripped open Gawain's arms and grabbed Tamari who was laughing and crying hysterically.

"Wooo, getting protective are we Trist," Galahad joked as he came running back.

"Ok guys leave him alone," Tamari said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Gawain and Galahad walked away laughing and pushing each other. Tamari grabbed Tristan and kissed him again.

"Wooooaaaahhh, Tamari slow down." Tristan said

"You got to get used to the way things are done around," She kissed him again and then wrapped her arm around his waist and started walking.

"Come," Tamari grabbed Tristan's hand and starting jogging towards the entrance to town.

"What? Where are we going? Tamari!" Tristan questioned

"Just shut up and follow me!" She replied and kept jogging.


	4. Tamari's Past

Tamari slowed down to a walk and Tristan caught up to her.

"Where are we going?" Tristan asked impatiently.

"You probably didn't know this but this is my home town. I lived here until I was twelve then my parents were captured by woads and that's when I decided I wanted to be a knight. Anyway when my parents were captured the only thing that comforted me was that tree out there. You see it?" Tamari asked. Tristan nodded and see continued her speech. "I use to sit in that tree for hours just thinking and talking to my self." They reached the tree and Tristan could see tears in Tamari's eyes as she climbed up to the first branch. Tristan followed her. They both found comfy spots and just sat there in silence.

"How old are you Tristan?" Tamari asked.

"Eighteen, why?" He replied

"Just wondering, you act so much older then you are."

"When are we leaving?"

"Umm sometime in the morning we only have a hundred miles or so left to go. It shouldn't take long," Tamari answered.

"Do you know exactly where were going?"

"Were going to Rome my friend," Tamari saw Tristan's face light up when he heard the word Rome. She shuffled over beside him, put her head on his muscular shoulder and closed her eyes.

Arthur smiled as he watched his friends in the tree.

"They do make a cute couple don't they?" The voice alarmed him and he turned to see Lancelot laughing at him. "You are a snoop,"

"I'm just making sure my knights are okay," Arthur defended himself.

"If they can fight in battles surely they can climb a tree without needing supervision." Lancelot once again chuckled at his nosy friend. Even though Lancelot and Arthur disagreed about everything they had managed to remain friends all this time. Lancelot respected Arthur's decisions even if he didn't agree with them, and Arthur learned to deal with Lancelot's stubbornness.

"How come you left the tavern?" Lancelot questioned.

"Oh I didn't feel like getting drunk tonight," Arthur joked.

"Too bad Galahad and Gawain didn't have that same common sense," Bors surprised the knights as he walked towards them supporting the drunk Galahad and Gawain under each of his arms.

"It's a pity ain't it," Galahad mumbled. All three of the sensible knights laughed and Lancelot lightened the load for Bors and grabbed Gawain from him.

"Owwwwww!" Gawain screamed as Lancelot grabbed him.

"Sorry Gawain I forgot about your injury," Lancelot apologized to the drunk knight. "Let's get them to their rooms."

"Here let me help you," Arthur said as he took one of Gawain's arms and wrapped it around his shoulder. Chuckling to themselves they walked towards where they were staying.


End file.
